Donovan Oliver's Channel
Donovan Oliver's Channel Movies and TV Shows * A Bug's Life * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Aladdin * Aladdin and the Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Anastasia * Bambi * Dinosaur * Dragon Tales * The Fox and the Hound * Godzilla (1954) * The Great Mouse Detective * Hercules * Hercules (TV Series) * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * Hop * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Inside Out * James and the Giant Peach * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Jurassic Park * Jurassic Park 2: The Lost World * Jurassic Park 3 * Jurassic World * Kingdom Hearts * King Kong (1933) * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Lion Guard * The Lion King * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Little Einsteins * The Little Mermaid * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Moana * Monster Island Buddies * Mulan * Mulan 2 * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Olive the Other Reindeer * Oliver and Company * Peter Pan * Pokemon * The Princess and the Frog * The Princess Diaries * The Rescuers Down Under * Rio * Rio 2 * Robin Hood * Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss * Sailor Moon * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret of NIMH * Sleeping Beauty * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Sonic Boom (2014) * Sonic X * SpongeBob SquarePants * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope * Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) * Star Wars Rebels * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Ultimate Spider-Man * We Bare Bears * Xiaolin Chronicles * Xiaolin Showdown * Yu-Gi-Oh GX